Nube y Sostenedor
by Bipi
Summary: Kazuna es la Vicepresidenta del Comité Disciplinario, y está atada al Presidente gracias a una maldición que vive en su cicatriz y ojos izquierdos, la cual hace que no pueda separarse de él. ¿Por qué tendrá que pasar cuando ciertas personitas aparezcan y tenga que ver a su Presidente en una situación que nunca imaginó? Crack!, OoC, OC, A18Dae (AlaudixHibarixDemon), Lemon!


**Pairing: **A18Dae – AlaudixHibarixDemon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genialísima Akira Amano-sama. Sólo el OC colado.

**Advertencias:** Crack!, Lemon lemonoso(¿), OoC, OC.

**Aclaraciones: **Cada vez que cambia la narración de Kyoya al OC y viceversa están un **. . **de por medio. Por obvias razones, cambién el papel de Kusakabe. No me alcance a ver el anime completo (¡eh, el manga sí!), pero creí ver que acababa en la saga del futuro, después de rellenos (que no me vi, la verdad) en donde aparecían los primeros Guardianes; el chiste es que se sitúa después de eso.

Bueno… esto lo hice hace muchísimo tiempo. Les diré qué está de mierda: el título y el final, estos nunca han sido lo mío ¬¬, y veo que tampoco los summarys serán piadosos conmigo e.e, pero al menos espero que el lemon les entretenga, a pesar del feo y simple final que hice XDU Esto surgió de un AlaudixHibari que me leí por ahí… sólo que mi mente voló más lejos y salió esto(¿)

¡Amor ver a Kyoya-sama de uke!... Ya, es todo n_n

Oh, y es mi primer fic en FanFiction, así que, ¿piedad?

NUBE Y CONTENEDOR

Suspira de nuevo, e inevitablemente preocupada, volteo a verlo: sigue con la mirada clavada en la ventana, en algún punto lejano, quizá en los horizontes de sus pensamientos, los cuales no deben de ser muy agradables… o quizás son confusos, eso puedo saber por la manera en la que mi Presidente suspira desde hace un rato.

-Kyoya –digo con una grave voz, inusual en las de mi sexo-. ¿Qué te sucede?

Se limita a encogerse de hombros. Me está evitando la pregunta de nuevo. Él ya sabe que me fastidia que haga eso porque también es consciente de que yo lo conozco tan bien como me conozco a mí misma. De milagro me mira y lo mato con la mirada.

-Sólo estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?

Alza una ceja, un poco desconcertado. Y con razón, normalmente no soy tan descarada.

-Acerca de ese asunto de la Herencias de Sawada Tsunayoshi…

-Ah, eso… -ya ha pasado un tiempo de aquello. Después de resolver el problema con Byakuran Gesso, a los Guardianes de la primera generación les ha dado por aparecer seguido, obligándonos a todos, incluso a mi Presidente y a mí, a ir a las reuniones que organizan-. ¿Qué pasa con ello? ¿Por qué estás tan… -me mira fijamente y asiente, dándome permiso para decirle lo que noté en su voz-… tan afligido?

Suspira de nuevo, viéndose descubierto.

-Lo diré, pero más te vale no abrir esos labios que tienes, Kazuna.

. .

Bien. Definitivamente esto no es nada bueno. Desde que todas esas personas que se hacen llamar los Guardianes de la primera generación de la "familia" del herbívoro Sawada se pasan apareciendo me he ido sintiendo muy extraño.

Pero no es por la presencia de todos, no. Es por la de dos en especial. Alaudi y Demon Spade. El primero aun me niega una pelea con él, maldito sea. Pero… hace un tiempo me di cuenta que lo mío ya no es una simple obsesión por que pelee conmigo, porque veo a un gran oponente, a un verdadero carnívoro, porque veo la mejor pelea de mi vida después de la que tuve con mi Vicepresidenta. No. Oh, no, ¡claro que no! Ahora también es necesidad lo que me mueve: necesidad porque me haga caso, necesidad de que me vea, me preste atención, me… Ok, tardé varios días en completar la cadena: "me quiera". Eso es lo último. Por otro lado, está ese Demon Spade. También he pedido pelea contra él, pero parece que tampoco soy lo suficientemente digno ¡y me molesta! Me recuerda sobremanera a ese herbívoro ilusionista llamado Mukuro, pero es diferente, porque también siento la misma necesidad que con Alaudi… ¡y no sé qué pensar! Si quiero que me quiera Alaudi, Demon Spade, o los dos, o si sólo estoy pasando por delirios, o esto es un sueño extremadamente largo y vívido… Odio estos sentimientos herbívoros.

Cuando Kazuna interrumpió mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que estaba tan enterrado en mi mente que deje entrever mi confusión. Aunque dudo que se le hubiera escapado a mi Vicepresidenta. Pasa todo el tiempo conmigo, no se puede separar de mí por una maldición en su ojo que la ató a mí. La maldición reside en la cicatriz y ojo izquierdo de Kazuna y se llama Lady.

Dude en contarle, pero aunque detesto admitirlo, confío en Kazuna. Es una carnívora como yo, la única a la que le permitiría pasar absolutamente todo el tiempo conmigo como ella lo hace. Cuando termino, muy serena, dice:

-Los quieres a los dos, Kyoya –asegura, aunque sé que todavía se siente algo perturbada.

-¿De verdad? –susurro. Pero tampoco lo niego, si alguien puede decirme qué es lo que me pasa, esa es Kazuna-. Pero son dos…

-Eso no importa, Kyoya… -la seguridad en su voz es aplastante-. No entiendo de cosas como el amor o etcétera… pero oí que se manifiesta de muchas maneras y no tiene sentido –realmente se ve que no sabe del tema. Además de que llevaba un tiempo que no hablaba tanto. Lo deja y suspira-. Bueno, ahora que me lo has dicho, puedo estar tranquila. Me preocupaba tu actitud…

-Gracias por preocuparte, Kazuna.

Ante mis palabras repentinas, se permite sorprenderse, enseguida desvía la mirada y noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque obstinada cara. Por un momento me pregunto el por qué de su reacción y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que la halago. En ese momento, lleva una mano a su boca y bosteza.

-Me voy a dormir, Kyoya.

Se acuesta en uno de los sillones y yo aprovechando que tampoco tengo papeleo qué hacer, me recuesto en el otro y mi fácil sueño me envuelve.

. .

El sonido de las llamas me despierta. Abro los ojos y rápidamente y por reflejo saco mi confiable daga, la misma que usó un desgraciado anónimo para pasar a Lady de ésta a mi ojo, hacerme una cicatriz, y que logré arrebatarle para convertirle en mi arma. Sin poderlo evitar reconozco el color de las llamas que se extienden largas como las de una persona. Índigo y morado… Me sorprendo y bajo mi daga, permitiendo que se manifiesten en su totalidad los dueños de las llamas: Alaudi y Demon Spade.

-Nufufu, eres lista, Sostenedor –dice el burlón de Demon con su típica sonrisa, esa que pareciera que Rokudo Mukuro aprendió a la perfección. Sostenedor. Ya recuerdo por qué voy a las reuniones aparte de que estoy atada a Kyoya: según esto, soy la primer Sostenedor de la familia. Sólo aparece para un Guardián y éste se dedica totalmente a su Guardián en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Aquel jefe Vongola llamado Giotto Primo no creyó que se tardaría diez generaciones en aparecer un Sostenedor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Alaudi, Demon Spade?

Instantáneamente volteo a ver a mi Presidente, eso ya debe de haberlo despertado. Pero no, sigue con el rostro tranquilo y la respiración ralentizada. Frunzo el ceño, miro al par de Guardianes que están frente mío y alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta a aquello.

-Hemos profundizado su sueño –aclara Alaudi. Siempre me ha parecido curioso lo mucho que se parecen él y mi Presidente… Bueno, cómo se parecen los Guardianes de la primera generación y los de la familia de Sawada Tsunayoshi en general-. Tenemos que hablar contigo, Sostenedor.

-¿Sobre…?

El antiguo Guardián de la Niebla sonríe insinuantemente con los penetrantes ojos abiertos, dándole un aspecto un tanto amenazante. Aunque a mí me parece más la expresión de un loco. En cambio, Alaudi se limita a suspirar con decepción. Soy capaz de detectar cualquier sentimiento mediante la voz y los gestos. Así que me doy cuenta de por qué Alaudi se decepciona.

-Tampoco soy adivina, Alaudi, Demon Spade –digo irritada-. En fin, ya lo sé, es por Kyoya, ¿no es así?

-Nufufu… Correcto, Sostenedor…

_Ok, ok. _Esto se pone tanto extraño e interesante. ¿Qué querrán con él? ¿Podría ser…? Me incorporo y me siento adecuadamente en el sillón, justo hasta el final y sin invitación el par de Guardianes se sientan igualmente, quedando Alaudi a lado mío y Demon Spade en el otro extremo.

-¿Qué siente tu Guardián por nosotros, Sostenedor? –Alaudi tomó las riendas, directo como siempre.

-¿Qué sientes ustedes por mi Presidente? –contraataco.

No estoy dispuesta a revelar los sentimientos que tenían tan confundido y mal a mi Presidente hasta hace poco y que ahora sé que han comenzado a expandirse con fuerza en su corazón, puesto que ya los ha descubierto. Aún si han sido sólo horas, tengo la seguridad que ama a este par de bastardos. No hasta que sepa qué es lo que sienten ellos. Oh, no, claro que no. No me gusta admitirlo… bueno, de hecho, nunca he admitido que le tengo bastante cariño a mi Presidente. Sólo a él le digo por su simple nombre. También me divierto con él, así que sin querer me estoy preocupando por esa llamada "inocencia de corazón" que tiene. Bueno, no es que yo sea una experta tampoco, la verdad, pero…

Alaudi voltea y con su cuerpo me rodea, observándome fijamente. Siempre he sido buena para aguantar miradas, si aguantas la de Kyoya, puedes aguantar todas. Pero la de este hombre es más fuerte.

-Mírame bien a mí y a Demon, Sostenedor, y lo sabrás.

Sí, lo sé. Suspiro y volteo a ver a mi Presidente. Estos Guardianes también quieren a mi Presidente. No hay otra razón para venir. ¿Pero cómo han sabido llegar en el momento justo? Ah, cierto… Kyoya ya usa el anillo, medio por el cual aparecen los Guardianes. ¿Quién dice que no puede andar de espía y hablar con Demon? Malditos bastardos.

Bueno, al menos no vienen a jugar. Si fuera así, intentaría matarlos aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

-Nufufu… ¿Y bien, Sostenedor?

-Ya deberían saberlo, Alaudi, Demon Spade. Él también…

-Nufufu… entonces lo que sigue es un trato –avisa Demon.

Me pongo en guardia al instante.

-Nufufu, simplemente debes hacerte de la vista gorda –entrecierro los ojos. ¿De qué demonios habla?-. O tal vez oídos sordos…

-No des demasiadas explicaciones, Demon –le reprende el primer Guardián de la Nube.

-¿Qué se traen? –pregunto un tanto confundida.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que son la insinuaciones, Sostenedor? Nufufu…

Ah, ya entendí… ¡Espera!

-¿¡Qué!? –pregunto otra vez brusca e incrédula-. Pero… yo estoy aquí, eso…

-Nufufu… eso te pasa por atarte a tu Guardián de tal manera, Sostenedor.

-¡Yo no me até, fue Lady, maldito! –reclamo al instante-. Oh, bueno… -digo de una manera que sucede pocas veces: resignada-. En algún momento tenía que pasar algo como esto…

-Bien dicho… -comentó Alaudi-. Con esto hecho… -avisó.

Y me preparo. El par de Guardianes se levantan de mi sillón y van al de Kyoya. Bien, ya va siendo hora de que me mentalice para esto… Hmph, como si me fueran hacer algo a mí, pobre de Kyoya. Mi Presidente está acostado boca arriba, así que Demon Spade levanta su cabeza y la pone en sus piernas; en cambio, Alaudi levanta las piernas de Kyoya y las coloca sobre las suyas propias.

Alaudi acaricia suavemente su mejilla y lentamente se despierta…

. .

Cuando abro los ojos al completo me convenzo de que no estoy soñando y me da un susto de muerte. Sigo acostado, pero mi cabeza y piernas… Bueno, dejando eso, el rostro de Demon Spade me observa desde arriba con una divertida expresión, pero esta mano… Levanto la cabeza y mis temores se confirman: es la mano de Alaudi y tiene su misma expresión seria, la cual no concuerda con la leve sonrisa que curvan las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Q-Qué hacen…? –susurro, sintiéndome sonrojar violentamente sin poderlo evitar.

Con el rabillo de ojo noto una silueta y volteo a verla bruscamente. Sí, es Kazuna, quien está sentada en sillón de enfrente viéndonos como si fuéramos show de televisión. Está sonrojada y con una mano en su boca, pero no media palabra cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan; en cambio, por primera vez, desvía su vista.

-No la veas, Kyoya-chan –Demon Spade acerca su rostro al mío-, ella no importa, sólo nosotros… Nufufu…

Y… ¡y me besa! ¡Me besa el maldito! ¿¡Cómo puede un desgraciado infeliz robarse mi primer beso!?... ¿¡Y desde cuándo me importa!? No, pero… ¿por qué me besa? ¿Qué hace él y Alaudi aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón para que me tengan así? ¿¡Por qué demonios mi Vicepresidenta no dice ni pío!? Son… son demasiadas interrogantes, tengo la cabeza hecha en una mar de preguntas. De lo único que estoy seguro es que… antes de despertar, empecé a amar a estos "Guardianes" y que me siento inevitablemente feliz de que los dos estén aquí y uno de ellos me bese.

Primero me besa con una suavidad que no creí que tendría, pero pronto se vuelve exigente. Sé que me quiere comer la boca, pero se contiene y simplemente muerde levemente mis labios y los lame con obvia lujuria, pidiendo permiso, el cual concedo abriendo mi boca, permitiendo empezar un juego de lenguas del que desconozco las reglas y que estoy perdiendo.

Pero no es todo. Alaudi retiró su mano de mi rostro para pasarla por el resto de mi cuerpo, y no sola: ¡ambas manos lo recorren en este momento! Toquetean con deseo y diciendo sin palabras todas las intenciones de quitar esa delgada capa llamada ropa y tocar mi piel nívea. Me siento nervioso, tiemblo ligeramente a cada toque y gimo un poco por los hábiles labios de Demon.

. .

Dioses, dioses, dioses. No puedo creer que esté viendo a mi Presidente a punto de… bueno, ya saben. El Guardián de la Nube mayor desabotona lentamente la camisa de Kyoya, mientras éste apenas puede aferrarse al cuello del saco de Demon Spade con sus manos. Pero Alaudi no hace más que eso y, envidioso, le gruñe a Demon con su mirada asesina. Éste cede con su típica risita, provocando que Kyoya sea fácilmente puesto de rodillas en el cómodo sillón. Ahora Alaudi besa hábilmente a mi Presidente, sin contenerse y doblegándolo, enseñándole el poder que su edad le da. Hibari se sostiene pasando los brazos por el cuello del peliblanco.

Por otro lado, el primer Guardián de la Niebla se ha quitado sus elegantes guantes y juega con los pezones de Kyoya, mientras simultáneamente le lame la nuca y el cuello, dejándole marcas que tal vez no desaparezcan en unos días. Hibari trata de no gemir, pero con Alaudi explorando su boca, los gemidos salen ahogados desde su garganta. Su cuerpo parece bastante pequeño comparado con el de los otros dos hombres y sé que está nervioso, su cuerpo todavía se muestra algo reticente, aunque muy sensible a la vez. Puedo ver perfectamente que mi Presidente es… eh… ¿cómo dicen esas adolescentes normales? ¿Virgen?, por lo tanto está inevitablemente sorprendido y extrañado por lo que Demon Spade y Alaudi le hacen.

Lentamente y poco a poco, enloquecedoramente, lo sé, las manos del peliblanco Guardián acarician el abdomen de Kyoya, pasan suaves y con inesperada delicadeza. Me alegra que por lo menos este par de bastardos sean algo amables. Enseguida acaricia por encima del pantalón la intimidad de Hibari y éste gime ahogadamente de nuevo.

Pero Demon se interpone. Quita las manos de Alaudi y él sí que empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón del negro pantalón a mi indefenso Presidente, colando una mano debajo de este, provocando que Kyoya casi despegue su rostro del de el Guardián de la Nube mayor; cosa que por supuesto Alaudi no permite que suceda, ya que ahora ha cambiado de posición sus grandes manos al torso de Kyoya. Pero qué ganas tengo de partirle la cara a esos dos por tales atrevimientos, tanto para con Kyoya como conmigo.

-M-Mald… ¡kngh¡ -ni siquiera puede insultarlos… Sorprendente.

. .

El maldito aun no deja de marcarme como quiere por la zona del cuello y ya ha empezado acariciar mi miembro. Se divierte, oh, sí, sé que es así. No quiero darle el gusto a ninguno pero trato de gemir lo menos que puedo. Aunque el que Alaudi esté quitándome la camisa al completo no me ayuda en nada con mi propósito, posiblemente perdido a partir de este instante. Demon no se queda atrás y rápidamente hace volar mis pantalones, los cuales sé que han sido arrojados a mi Vicepresidenta. No suelo sentir lástima por nadie, y menos por ella, pero ahora vaya que la tengo, con la poca cordura que me queda aún. En ningún momento soportaría estar viendo cómo alguien tiene… ejem, intimidad, ante mis ojos y ella lo hace perfectamente y en silencio.

En fin, sin darme cuenta ya lo único en lo que puedo pensar es Demon, Alaudi y en este nuevo placer que siento. Tal vez las sensaciones herbívoras no sean tan malas…

Pero parece que a este par de hombres les encanta aplicar la frase "si no ves burro no se te antoja viaje" que le oí varias veces Kazuna, y estoy siendo casi mangoneado. Si uno me hace algo, el otro también quiere hacerlo, pero cuando lo logra, quiere volver a lo anterior por el simple de hecho de que el contrario ahora lo hace. Un juego de celos y caprichos entre Demon y Alaudi, compitiendo. Compitiendo por mí. Esto hace que me sienta sonrojar más de lo que ya estoy por la agitación, ya que nunca en mi corta vida creí que algo como esto sucedería.

Demon lame mi espalda a conciencia, mientras que Alaudi ya me muerde el cuello. Estas marcas que los dos me están dejando me van a recordar por un tiempo lo que está pasando en este momento.

No puedo hacer nada más que reaccionar a los interruptores de mi cuerpo que los Guardianes están encendiendo; temblando, estremeciéndome cada vez que pasan sus manos, su caliente y húmeda lengua por una piel que resultó ser muy malditamente sensible y que me traiciona.

-Nufufu… ¿Quieres tener tú el honor, Alaudi? –dice Demon Spade de pronto. ¿De qué habla?-. Acepta antes de que cambie de opinión, nufufu…

-Por supuesto –contesta el otro con su típico tono serio, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia aun antes de que se formulara la pregunta.

-¿D-De qué…? ¡Nnhg! ¿…e-están h-hablan…? ¡Kgh! ¡Mngh! ¿…h-hablando? ¡Ah! -¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera pueblo hablar bien entre tanto gemido! Cuerpo sincero estúpido.

No puedo comprenderlo hasta que Alaudi me muestra tres dedos de su mano derecha y Demon jala la orilla de mi ropa interior.

. .

¡El desgraciado me tomó por sorpresa! De pronto, ¡zas!, Demon me lanzó la ropa interior de Kyoya directito a la cara. Mis reflejos rápidos toman inmediatamente la prenda con las puntas de mis dedos índice y pulgar y la lanzan lejos.

-_Maldito hijo de p… _-contengo mis ansias de encargarme del más molesto de los dos Guardianes, aparte de mis raíces.

Pero me arrepiento en cosa de nada: mi Presidente lame… eh… eróticamente, he de admitir, los largos dedos de Alaudi, mirándolo a los ojos, con obvia provocación. Es seguro que no quiere sentirse al completo dominado y está rebelándose un poco. Por otro lado, con ropa fuera y Kyoya completamente desnudo, puedo ver perfectamente cómo el Guardián peliazul lo masturba. Así que tomo la camisa de Hibari que me lanzaron, la cual puse a lado mío, y me tapo la cara. No puedo ver esto, al menos de momento. Ah, pero benditos oídos aún desean oír gemir y gruñir a mi Presidente, ¡malditos sean!

. .

He perdido por completo la razón. ¿En qué momento yo chuparía los dedos de otra persona sabiendo perfectamente su propósito?

No puedo pensar en una respuesta. Como si yo fuera una simple pluma, las manos de Demon, toman mi rostro, apartando mi vista de los ojos azules metálicos de Alaudi, cambiando por los moradizos del primer Guardián de la Niebla. Esta acción hace que mi cuerpo se gire, quedando ahora de espaldas al peliblanco. No alcanzo a sostenerme y caigo con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Demon. Siguiendo el puro instinto, el resto de mi cuerpo se coloca en cuatro, dejando completamente expuesta "esa" parte a Alaudi.

Está molesto, pero supongo que no se queja por la vista que le debo de estar dando. Siento el primer dedo interrumpir en mi interior. Se siente extraño, e incómodo. No acabo de acostumbrarme y arqueo mi espalda. Introduce el segundo dedo y me quejo. Maldición, los movimientos de tijera en círculos que hace el Guardián de la Nube mayor en mi interior me enloquecen. Las acciones funcionan, porque aunque ya entró el tercer dedo, no me duele. Arqueo mi espalda, jadeante. Un calor sofocante me asfixia.

Demon me levanta el rostro por el mentón con una de sus manos. Con dificultad, enfoco la vista en sus ojos, las emociones y reacciones de mi cuerpo me matan. Me doy cuenta de que la Niebla no está haciendo nada… y tomo consciencia de dónde está mi rostro.

-Nufufu… ¿no dejarás que me quede así, o sí, Kyoya-kun? –susurra Spade con una pervertida sonrisa.

Trago grueso. ¿Acaso piensa que yo voy a…? "Me niego, maldito" podría decir perfectamente de no ser porque estoy gimiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y toda lógica y razón se han ido. Podría decirlo si me encontrara en mis cabales, pero no lo estoy, así que bajo la bragueta del pantalón y la tela de la ropa de la felación de mi parte para Demon Spade. Pronto oigo cómo gruñe de placer, así como también sé que está sonriendo, más precisamente con superioridad.

-Bien, Kyoya-kun –me susurra, indicándome que… "voy por buen camino", he de suponer. Algo así como que no lo estoy haciendo mal, supongo. Ahora mis gemidos son ahogados por el miembro del antiguo Guardián de la Niebla, mientras Alaudi saca los tres dedos, viendo que ya estoy preparado. O al menos eso espero…

. .

Prefiero ver esto que sólo oír la acción, luego eso alimentara mi imaginación y prefiero ver la realidad. Aunque me cueste… y aunque de una u otra manera seguro que me voy a convertir en una voyerista involuntaria. Porque, oh, sí, estoy segura de que esta no va a ser la última vez que este trío procederá… Maldita sea Lady y su maldición que me ata y me obliga a ver esto.

Nunca en mi vida voy a poder olvidar la imagen de Kyoya en este momento: él, sonrojado, desnudo, a merced de ese par de bastardos. Mi Vicepresidente lame y recorre con su lengua con inexperiencia en toda su extensión el miembro de Demon Spade con tanto esfuerzo que a éste último no parece importarle la parte de "inexperiencia". Finalmente, Alaudi se prepara para… ah, penetrar a Kyoya. Entra lentamente, sacándole quejidos de incomodidad, pero cuando entra completamente, en un último movimiento, quizás algo brusco, Hibari no puede evitar dejar su trabajo con su boca y soltar un fuerte gemido de dolor. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos azul metálico, jadea e hilillos de saliva y semen caen por las comisuras; sumando a eso el ya antes mencionado sonrojo, le daban una espectacular vista erótica al Guardián de la Niebla. Sin embargo, Demon frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Nufufu… Recuerda, Alaudi, amabilidad. ¿Te suena esto: "primera vez"?

-Hmph –"contesta" el Guardián de la Nube mayor, casi ignorando a Spade. No se mueve, seguramente esperando a que Kyoya se acostumbre la intromisión de su miembro nada mal dotado.

Demon, aún excitado, se da a la labor de distraer del dolor a Hibari. Con sus largos brazos, alcanza a estirar sus manos hasta alcanzar los pezones para jugar con ellos una vez más.

-Ahg… Nngh… ¡Mhg!… M-Mal… ¡ah! …d-ditos… -a pesar de que maldice, el disfrute y el placer lo hacen arrastrar muy lentamente las palabras entre candentes gemidos que no hacen más que prender aún más al par de Guardianes mayores.

Finalmente, Hibari parece acostumbrarse a Alaudi y mueve las caderas en busca de más contacto, y para sorpresa de Demon, vuelve a tomar su miembro para meterlo en su boca todo lo que puede, dando besos y lamidas por todo el falo. El Guardián de la Nube mayor se empieza a mover lentamente, dando embestidas suaves. Kyoya ya no puede retener los gemidos, a pesar de que sean ahogados.

-¡M-Más…! ¡Ah, m-más, A-Alau… ah! ¡D-Dem… mmhng… kng... nhg… mon! –dice mi Presidente dejando de lado la felación que lleva a cabo unos instantes.

Llegados a este punto, lo salvaje del interior de estos tres hombres tan fuertes, orgullosos y malditos todos, ciertamente, sale a la luz. Alaudi penetra con fuerza a Hibari, incluso le sujeta los brazos por los codos y Demon saca y mete su miembro en la boca de Kyoya, tomándolo fuertemente por los cabellos como se le da la gana. Estoy segura que si simplemente Alaudi estuviera presente, mi Presidente estaría casi gritando, ¡suplicando por más!

-Tan deliciosamente estrecho… -susurró Alaudi con una leve sonrisa y una ronca voz.

-Nufufu… No antojes, Alaudi –le advirtió Demon-. ¿No quieres que terminemos abusando de él, o sí? –le preguntó-. Nufufu… De todos modos, será mi turno la próxima vez.

Seguro que si por ellos fuera irían a por la segunda ronda, cambiando posiciones, forzando a Kyoya y haciendo que sobrepasara su límite, apenas siendo su primera vez. Se desmayaría en el proceso, lo puedo asegurar. En este momento no lo harán, pero un futuro próximo, ya los veo echándose esas ronditas. Dioses, el simple hecho de pensar que voy a tener que aguantar esto el resto de mi vida me pone enferma. Espero no enloquecer como esas adolescentes normales que se llaman joshes… o fushis…no, no era así… ah, sí, ¡fujoshis!... sigo, no enloquecer y que me termine gustando el mirar esto. Qué espantosa visión.

Pero no todo puede durar para siempre. La combinación, todo el placer son demasiado para Hibari y se viene, soltando un grito ahogado. Alaudi gruñe, seguramente por haber sido reprimido por las paredes interiores de mi Presidente, y se viene en el interior de Hibari. Finalmente, Demon se viene en el rostro de Kyoya, con un inaudible gemido placentero.

Alaudi sale del interior del Guardián de la Nube menor. Demon hace lo propio y también se levanta del sillón, dejando a Kyoya jadeante y cansado, sin la posibilidad de levantarse. Lo tapan con su saco del Comité que desapareció a principios de su "ceremonia" de amor y que han vuelto a agarrar de un paradero desconocido para mí.

. .

-Ocúpate de él, Sostenedor –le suelta de la nada Alaudi a mi Vicepresidenta, acomodándose su abrigo.

-¿Qué? –replica ella-. ¡Límpienlo ustedes, bastardos! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

Tiene una expresión… bastante avergonzada, supongo: está roja hasta las orejas, frunce el ceño e incluso desvía la vista, cosa nada propia de ella.

-Nufufu, tenemos que irnos –alega Demon Spade-. Asuntos urgentes.

¿Ya se van? ¿Piensan dejarme tirado así? Intento incorporarme, pero una punzada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo y me detengo al instante. ¡Me duelen las caderas! Suelto un quejido. Malditos sean, la siguiente parte de todo ese placer enloquecedor no es nada bonita. Y menos esta primera vez.

Los dos voltean y se acercan. El primero en darme un beso apasionado de despedida es Demon, seguido de Alaudi. Al final, los dos al mismo tiempo me dan un casto beso en mis mejillas y dicen:

-Te amamos, Hibari Kyoya.

Me sonrojo violentamente. Tanto Alaudi y Demon se me quedan viendo serios y expectantes. Me tiemblan los labios, pero tengo que decirlo. Sino no se van a ir.

-Y-Yo también –les susurro muy bajito.

Los dos sonríen satisfechos, se separan y se encienden en llamas de sus respectivos colores y tipo, desapareciendo poco después.

Después, volteo a ver a Kazuna.

-Kazuna…

-No pienso decir nada. No te atrevas a pedirme opinión, no te la voy a dar –se defiende rápidamente-. Y… ¿de verdad voy a tener que ocuparme de ti?

-Claro que sí, será tu castigo por negarte a decirme nada. Y también por permitir que se quedaran e hicieran lo que hicieron.

Se lleva una mano al rostro en un gesto de fastidio y horror. Sé que quiere replicar, pero no puede, porque yo no se lo permito.

. .

Ya han pasado varios días después de la primera vez que Kyoya "procedió" con el par de antiguos Guardianes… y por supuesto, las sesiones ya han sido más seguidas. Ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a los gemidos, gritos y platiquitas del trio. Incluso ya puedo leer con tranquilidad algún libro, que son mi pasatiempo. Demon insiste en joderme aventándome la ropa de mi Presidente todavía.

Pero más importante que todo, los tres están felices. Los viejos no me importan, sólo Kyoya. Está feliz de que le correspondan y le hagan caso… aunque aún le niegan pelear con él, por supuesto. Cosa que ha generado unas cuantas discusiones.

Pero en general se siente tan feliz como una pequeña nubecita a la que un par de ráfagas de viento la ayudan a surcar los cielos y la apoyan y cuidan.

**¿Y bien? ¿Review? TwT** Sé que fue extraño, pero ojalá les haya agradado aunque sea un poquitito nwnU


End file.
